The Snake's Nightingale
by thirteenth soul
Summary: Diana Nightingale doesn't think she is anyone special. Though that changes when she attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... and meets a certain platinum haired boy ... History and magic, Slytherins and Gryffindors, love and war all come together in this masterfully worded tale.
1. I Take a 'Slow' Walk Around London

**This is my first story so…. Yeah. Excuse me if I do this wrong, but here goes**

 **I'm sure you've heard this in many fanfics**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter wizarding world. Those rights belong to J.K Rowling. The only thing I do own are my OCs**

 _Chapter one_

 _Adventure around London_

My fork clattered down to the plate as I hurriedly sat up to gather my things. I raced down to the main lobby of the hotel from the breakfast hall. "Ah… and where are you going, Diana?" I could hear the doorman was trying to keep the suspiciousness out of his voice. "My parents finally let me explore London on my own. You know, one of the people here who could actually pay for a three part vacation?" And without looking back I raced out of the door before seeing his face turn a color that would have given a tomato a run for his money.

The truth was, I had been trying to get away from my parents for a long time. Sadly, almost the whole hotel knew this due to a public incident that contained a pizza man disguise and a truck-load of pizza (it's a long story…). So anyways there I was strolling around the bright streets of London. Now I was actually telling the truth - my parents did really give me permission to do this myself. But you know what they say about the _boy who cried wolf_. I know there are some people out there who are now thinking either "over protective parents much?" Or "such terrible parents to let you out and about at such a young age - eleven!" While I bet some of you are thinking "What made your parents let you get out of the hotel on your own? Did they have a change of mind? Did you do something responsible?" On the other hand, I did the exact opposite. Do any of your parents go into a trance when they are on their phone? When they do, they say "Mmm Hmm " to anything you say. Exploiting my parents' weakness, I knowingly asked them if I could roam around London when they were in one such trance.

I slowly fingered my twenty pounds of emergency money as I longingly looked at a model of the Big Ben in chocolate featured in the chocolate shops display case. Even if I did get a bar of chocolate, I would likely save it. And even if I hide it, my older brother would probably take it from me - not to mention it would melt quickly. The only other option would be to buy a small piece and eat it now. I got a small feather-shaped piece of white chocolate. The young woman, she looked about eighteen, at the counter didn't seem suspicious of the sale at all. Instead, she gave me a knowing look; it seemed she had done this when she was my age, too.

I was waiting for an opening in the morning traffic. As a foreigner, I was still confused as to which way the cars went. Just when I thought I figured it out, a car would zoom by, proving me wrong. So, to be careful, I only crossed the road when my whole sight was clear of cars

I looked in my compact to make sure my mascara wasn't running. As I looked at it, I noticed a suspicious figure to my right. It was a short man, a nervous look displayed on his face. Anybody else would put it down to being anxious about an interview, but after years of acting and people-watching, I knew that wasn't the case. Not wanting to let him know I suspected something, I pretended to be checking my right eye, while really I was eying the man's leather briefcase. I wanted to try to believe that it was for his business, but I just couldn't. The traffic cleared up a bit, so I made my way through. The 'businessman' took a turn, but I saw in his eyes that he was keeping track of me. So I went along with his game and turned down some random alleys and streets. The whole time he distantly followed me. Masterfully done, but after years of being an accomplished spy for other people (for money of course), I knew what he was actually doing.

I decided that, since I had the time, I would trick this guy a little. I looked around, as if to scan my surroundings as if to make sure no one was in sight, and - faking satisfaction - I quenched my pace. This seemed to intrigue the man. So, of course, he to had to quicken his pace. I was getting quite nervous now. If I led him to the hotel, then he would know where to find me. Unpurposefully, I quickened into a run. Suddenly I found myself facing the very intersection in front of my hotel. The tiny man then ran into a brick wall and disappeared. I retraced my steps to the brick wall the 'businessman was at a moment ago. I put my hand to the wall, hesitantly, for fear my hand would disappear. I felt my hand touch something firm and solid. Then I realized - it was more like transportation!

I rushed into the hotel, got into the elevator, waited for it to reach the third floor, and rushed into my room - room 213. I set my bag down on my table and looked up and said,"Hi mom and …..?"

 **A/N How I love cliffhangers**

 **A/N and yes the tiny man was Flitwick, and yes he disapparated**


	2. The Leaky Caldron

I ** _don't own the Harry Potter world, only the nightingales_**

 _CHAPTER TWO_

Over the next few minutes the guy in the dark cloak started talking about this weird magical school called hogwarts.

He said his name was professor snape and he was a teacher at this school or something?

"Let's just go along with this." My mom whispered in my ear, "I want to see where we end up."

And it just so happens,that place was a shifty pub called the leaky caldron. For some reason, my mother couldn't see it but as soon as the snape guy gave her a anti-muggle-charm bracelet, Melody Nightingale forbid her daughter from placing one step in there.

"Why would I let my daughter into _there_?"

She stated quickly. "Do you presume me an idiot?"

Mother was causing a scene.

"Mom, stop. Let's just see where we go. These people are wearing huge cloaks and carry around these stick things.they look like they're from a cult or something-you know i've always wanted to be in one!" I whispered just so it was loud enough for snape to hear.

"Besides," I said turning to face him, "this probably has something to do with that short little guy following me around this morning."

"My daughter was being _followed_!" My mom opened her mouth to say.

But I cut her off

"This man looked to be really short. Was he some different kind of creature? As soon as I started worrying, I started to speed up. Was it a form of magic that is an accident?"

"There was detected magic in this area so we sent our charms professor to investigate. He found that you were magical, but for some reason didn't get her letter. Probably because you came from America. So do you want to learn magic or not." He finished, turning to me.

I knew I should say know. My mom wanted me to say no.

But… "did you even have to ask?" I said with a crazy gleam in my eyes. "Where to, cap'n!"

"Intuition of a ravenclaw… sense of a hufflepuff.. moth of a gryffindor obviously but I dare say my own house?" Snape mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked him Thoroughly confused.

The professor didn't answer. Instead he sneered down at me. "You will address me as professor or sir."then he turned to my mother.

"I'm assuming you came here for your summer break. "She can continue on to Paris as your vacation was planned. Then she must return to the station King's Cross. While here in Diagon Alley you are expected to get all your supplies which I may help with.

 _"What supplies would I need?_ " I thought. Almost, as if he could read my mind (which he probably could-who knows what types of magic there are?) he pulled a letter out of what seemed thin air.

"This is your letter. It lists everything you need to know."

There were three pages (or should I say parchment) in it. The first one read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

And that was all I got to before I burst out into giggles.

"Hah!... _dumb_...ldore…" I was laughing hard out loud and it seemed the professor was at a loss for words.

As soon as I calmed down I heard a mumble, "hello snape. Who is this? I thought they agreed not to let you show the new Muggle norms around to not scare them."

I turned around to see a small, mousy guy in a turban.

The potions professor glared at the man in front of him.

"None of your business." He said shortly and left, leaving us to scurry down after him to…..

Wait. A brick wall? I thought we were supposed to go to this Diagonal Alley place?

Oh...right. Magic.

 **I know I have totally forgotten about this story but… I'll continue it because the later years would be really exciting.**


End file.
